Sneak Peaks: 2020
by Hakuorofan7
Summary: Sneak peaks for something I have planned for 2020


**The screen flickers for a bit before a theater appears withthe author working on the projector, with a box of tissues in hand.**

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and welcome to this special event and the sixth upload of this mass update.***

***Today actually wold have been the day of the final upload, but since some of my family and myself are battle quite the cold. So I am pushing it back to the 2nd of January while I finalize the editing.***

***As for this, this is a special event for next year.***

***A month ago I had made a poll, seemed kind of nonsensicle. But it was actually a help make a choice for a story, one more before I finish a significant portion of any of them...minus something that I will be revealing during the final update.***

***Privetly I was hoping for a certain result, but that tied with another option in second.***

***Honestly I was torn between chosing the option that was picked and the one I had wished for as far as I know no oneelse had ever attempted it before.***

***That was until I had revieced a genious suggestion from my long time confidante on this site, Zombie eye.***

***The idea was genius!***

***Create one shots based on the three results and have you all vote for which one you all would want me to work on the most.***

***I think that it is a brilliant idea, so next year over the next couple of months I will write the one shots and set up a poll once they are all done with**** it ending in the fall.***

***The winner will be the story that I will be working on the most. The other ones though, I suppose I can place them in stasis as I could work on them ata future date.***

***I said maybe as I don't know what exactly the future holds.***

***So I will be giving you guys the sneak peaks***

***The first one is the one that won the poll and just a heads up they are all Kingdom Hearts crossovers. Considering that how they are a majority of my storied it is of no surprise. The poll was to find the second element to the story.***

***So with the poll winner let's start with the first sneak peak shall we.***

**The author tapped the project and it flared to life, beginning the sneak peak.**

* * *

Roxas coiuld safely say that today was the worst day of his life as he was teetering on the edge of consciousness.

Opening a Coridor of Darkness while already inside one was a stupid idea, but it was the only way to have escaped Xigbar.

The Nobody knew that he could have ended up anywhere, preferably somewhere the Organization would never find him.

What he didn't expect was to emerge from the Corridor into the direct path of a fire ball, miles high into the sky of new world. As no other world he knew had a shattered moon in their sky anyway.

So here he was free falling, singed, exhausted and barely conscious as he plummeted towards this world's surface.

At least he could solace that he was free from the Organization's clutches if just for a few moments.

However the Nobody wasn't going to allow for his existence to end like this.

So with what remaining strainght he had, Roxas outstretched his hand in a desperate attempt to open a another Corridor of Darkness.

Only to feel pain coursing through his body as darkness emerged from him and his form began to be covered in armor.

Just like what happened to her...just like Xion.

* * *

**The projector dies down and you see the author removes the reel and places another one in the projector.**

***I hoped that you all enjoyed that sneak peak and to answer your question the option was RWBY. Surprisingly this one got the most votes.***

***Still this won't exactly be RWBY canon, no I got permission months ago to us instead a certain adaption that I might say is perhapes on of the greatest works of fanon out there, JPDE.***

***Of course I had gotten permission for different reasons at the time and I wonder if it still stands. I will figuree that as I go along I suppose.***

***Now if only I could play it on my chrome book. If anyone knows if it will work on an android phone let me know.***

***Anyway onto the second sneak peak and the option I had hoped for. Let's get it started shall we?***

**The author taps the projector and it once agin flares to life.**

* * *

"Sorry about that." Roxas apologized to person he had accidentally knocked over, an older boy with spiky black hair and judging by his uniform someone currently in school.

"It's alright, it happens all the time." The boy said, grabbing the Nobody's outstretched hand.

It was at that moment, Roxas's instincts screamed one thing and one thing only.

Let go of the arm and run!

The Nobody was confused about this.

The boy in front of him didn't seem all that special besides a strong heart, but considering this city seemed practically flooded with them it wasn't too out of the ordinary here.

Still Roxas kept his guard up, just incase the boy tried anything.

"Well hopefully it doesn't next time." Roxas said as he let go of the boys hand and walked off.

"I doubt it." The boy said, before walking off and hearing something crackle underneath his foot.

It was a couple of yen bills and not just any kind of them. Underneath his feet were genuine 10,000 yen bills.

The odds of that happening were astronomical and otherwise impossible to him.

He was never that lucky, ever!

Something was severely wrong here!

* * *

**The projector died down as the author removed the reel and placed a new reel.**

***Hoped you enjoyed that one and if you couldn't tell Roxas has somehow dome the impossible and reversed Touma Kamijou's luck, even for a little but that is givingly impossible.***

***So a Toaru and Kingdom Hearts crossover, no one has ever attempted one so if I ever attempt it I would be the first.***

***Finally the final sneak peak, lets get it rolling because I believe you all wil" love this one.***

**The author taps the projector and it flares to life once more.**

* * *

"She is never this late." Roxas muttered out as he leaned against a bench, wearing his Black Coat and with the hood up.

He had never said anything against sparring partner about her being late before, as the one time he was she nearly killed him.

Then again she would nearly kill him anyway during their spars.

Still she was usually never this late, yet the Nobody kept his guard up.

He was sure that she was going to surprise attack him like always and it was better to keep his guard up then being killed by a battle maniac and possible psycopath. Especially one that had somehow figured out how to become undetectable to his sensing abilities after their spars.

So he would have to rely on his instincts in order to tell were she was coming.

Which didn't take long as he heard the sound of a blade drawing and blocked a blade strike that would have taken his head clean off if he a second slower.

"Sorry about being late, work was especially stressful today." His sparring partner said, a tall gray haired woman who's nodachi that Roxas was trying his best to block with his Keyblade. A sadistic grin spread across her face as she applied more pressure to her blade.

"So try and not die too soon for me!" The woman declared, with her bloodlust practically pouring off of her in waves.

Roxas knew that it was just going to be a struggle to make it through this session without being almost maimed by her again.

* * *

**The projector died down as the author removed the reel and began to put away the proctor.**

***As you can see the third option was to make my own twist on another of DrWriter21's stories, Unbound.***

***Which sadly only has 7 chapters to it. Quite a shame too as it is a good story***

***Anyway those are the sneak peaks of the one shots that are coming oit next year. I can't to see which one you all pick.***

***Who knows, might throw in a fourth option for the hell of it.***

***Still have to head out, need to get prepared for the new year after all.***

***The final update for the mass update will be the long awaited Familiar of Twilight, which shall come out the 2nd.***

***So this is Hakuorofan7 signing off and I wish you a happy new year!***

**The author waves goodbye as the screen fades to black.**


End file.
